


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff, supernatural Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: A Christmas surprise from the reader starts off an evening of family, love, and fortune cookies.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

The heavy bunker door popped open loudly as two deep voices continued their conversation from outside. Freezing cold air blew inside, instantly fading against the warmth of their home.

“I’m telling you, Sam,” Dean pushed adamantly as he brushed off the freshly fallen snow from his head and jacket. “It’s freaking delicious.”

“Dean, you’re disgusting. That sounds awful.” The younger brother replied with a grimace. “Why would I want to put candy canes on _breakfast_ food?”

Focused on his descent down the stairs, Dean led Sam on. “Nah, put a couple of ‘em in a baggie, crunch those bad boys up, sprinkle them on your waffles or pancakes with your syrup…and wham bam, Christmas breakfast. Don’t you remember when I made those for us as kids? You loved it.”

“Dean…I said that because I didn’t wanna hurt your feelings.” As Sam went on, Dean stopped at the base of the stairs and turned to him with a gasp, affronted by his brother’s confession. “I don’t even eat _plain_ candy canes.”

Pointing a firm finger, Dean scolded him. “You don’t _deserve_ my Magical Christmas Breakfast.” He slowly turned away and murmured to himself. “Scrooge.”

Sam chuckled as they both took off their coats and tossed them onto a nearby oversized leather chair.

Soft holiday music began to play and Sam and Dean shared a confused look. They peered further inside toward the bunker and began to follow the song.

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas…_

_Let your heart be light.”_

Their still soggy boots stomped across the wooden floors until they were standing in front of the Men of Letter’s library. The two instantly stopped, taken aback by the glow that surrounded them.

Small strands of tiny lights crudely hung on the walls and twinkled against the brick. There was a humble tree sitting in the corner, covered in cheap ornaments, random findings, lights, and photographs. The table had a red cloth with take-out food from several restaurants sprawled over it, along with plastic cups, plates, and other odds and ends.

As Sam and Dean’s expressions turned to ones of awe and wonder, Y/N walked in to put a cheap punch bowl filled with cider on the tabletop. She was in jeans, a red and black plaid shirt, and a Santa hat. But it was the grin on her face that shined brighter than any of the decorations.

“So,” she shrugged with a smile as she glanced around. “What do you think?”

_“Here we are as in olden days…_

_Happy golden days of yore.”_

Sam let out a breathy scoff and a loving look. “You did all this?”

“Well, yeah…” Y/N was practically giddy, though still nervous as to how her surprise would be received. “Just figured, you know–we could use a real Christmas.”

With a small laugh, the younger Winchester went over and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. As they pulled apart, they noticed Dean frozen in his spot. He looked like a kid experiencing the magic of Christmas for the first time. Dean was careful to drink it all in as he hoped to memorize every detail of that night.

“Dean…” she called sweetly, eager for his response.

His lips curled, and when his eyes met hers, that curl grew into a deep and genuine smile.

_“Faithfulfriends who are dear to us…_

_Gather near to us once more.”_

“This–this is awesome…” Dean’s voice was hushed with emotion as if he was trying to hide a building urge to cry at the beauty of it all.

Y/N beamed from ear to ear creating an almost painful grin. There was a pang in her chest, she could feel herself getting choked up seeing the pain wiped from Sam and Dean’s faces. It was the first time in longer than she could remember that there was hope in their eyes.

Trying not to be overcome by her own swelling tears, she cleared her throat and smiled. “Come on. Food’s gonna get cold.” They all found a seat around the table and Y/N raised her red cup. “Merry Christmas, guys.”

“Merry Christmas,” the Winchesters said in unison. 

The three immediately set to work on devouring their Christmas feast. Y/N threw a garlic knot ball to Dean who caught it in his mouth and they all cheered. The three shared stories and laughed as they drank their hard cider and fought over the last piece of pizza; which could only be resolved by rock, paper, scissors until Sam won. Chinese noodles had barely passed Dean’s mouth as Y/N reminded them of one of their favorite mishaps, causing him to laugh with a full mouth.

Once the hunters had had their fill, they leaned into their chairs and groaned at their full bellies.

“Oof,” Sam mumbled as he touched his stomach. “I’m out–I gotta tap out.”

“ _Wuss_ …” his brother teased as he bit into his already half-eaten egg roll.

Sam rolled his eyes with a laugh until he heard a loud thud down the hall followed by a familiar sweet voice.

“Hey, guys, I’m here! Sam…?”

He scrambled to his feet with a grin too big for his face. “She’s here.” Sam quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe his face and chucked it back to the table before turning around to run down the hall. “Coming, Jess!”

As Y/N took a swig of her hard cider, downing whatever was left of her recent bite, she caught Dean looking back at her. “What?” she chuckled.

“You’re kinda amazing, you know that?”

“I do. But, I never get tired of hearing it.” Her tone was playful and flirty and it made Dean’s chest rumble from his fast-beating heart.

“Yeah, well–I don’t get tired of saying it.” The two shared a look as they were left alone with the festive music droning on around them. It was quiet and Dean tossed a fortune cookie over to her, keeping one for himself. “Don’t read it until you’ve eaten the cookie–that’s the rule.”

She laughed. “Why’s that?”

“I dunno,” Dean shrugged as he crunched on his loud treat. “I don’t make the rules.” With the last of his cookie in his mouth, Dean asked, “what’s yours say?”

Unraveling the small piece of paper, she read: “ _you have a secret admirer._ ” Y/N hooked her brow curiously and in a playful manner. “Oh, I bet it’s that guy who works at the gas station. I mean, I bought enough of this undeniable _crap_ to be his best customer,” she said motioning to the random decorations around her.

Dean couldn’t help but chortle. “Hey! The guy could do worse.”

“So true.”

“Tree looks great,” he added as he got up and went closer to investigate. In front was a polaroid photograph dated ‘ _Christmas 2007_ ’ of Sam and Dean together in a poorly decorated motel room. It was a special holiday for the brothers, especially when they thought it was going to be their last. “Where’d you find this?” Dean asked with love in his voice.

“Does it matter?” The dimples on her face were deep and she smiled back at him. He shrugged as he took another swig of his spiked cider. “So…what did your fortune cookie say?”

Licking his wet bottom lip, Dean put down his cup. He didn’t say a word as he reached into his jeans and pulled out the small piece of paper he had hidden. Dean unraveled it and his large fingers held it out to place in her hand.

Y/N looked at him curiously before peering into her hand for a closer look. “ _Take the leap that terrifies you most_.”

Her eyes flickered back up to his, Dean’s nervous hand took the side of her face and he dipped down to bring his lips to hers. Y/N was shocked for only the briefest of moments before she melted into him.

As they slowly pulled apart, their eyes fluttered open at each other. Neither knew what to say until Dean swallowed nervously and chuckled.

“Dean…” she started as she stared back at him with a smile. “I think we need to get Chinese food more often.”

Dean laughed from his belly as he pulled her in for another kiss. They both lost themselves in their embrace and the swell of love between them. Whatever had kept them apart all those years was gone in an instant, washed away by whatever holiday magic had engulfed them.

Sam had come back out only to see the two of them together, scoffing through quiet laughter in surprise. He was always aware of the feelings between Y/N and Dean and was relieved to see the secret was out. 

Cautious as not to interrupt them, Sam grabbed two Christmas cookies that had been left on the library table and tiptoed out. He flicked off the light, leaving the small decorative lights as the only illumination in the dark bunker. 

As Dean pulled Y/N flush against him, his fingers entangled in her hair. The intensity of the kiss was stronger than gravity and threatened to pull them to the ground. Y/N’s hands held tightly to Dean’s back with an undying need to have him close.

Everything that had weighed them down, haunted their dreams or made them afraid at every bump in the night simply faded away. For the first time, they could just be together as they had always hoped they someday would be. They had found serenity in the arms of the person they loved.

The lights twinkled on as the music swelled around them. And while the bunker radiated joy that night, Castiel watched on with a little smirk of contentment. The hunters had finally found peace. Their Earthly pain had been left behind, cast out on the winter breeze, never to bring them heartache again.

Little did they know that that Christmas was their gift. It was a well earned eternity of freedom as heaven had called them home at last.

_“Through theyears we all will be together…_

_If thefates allow…_

_So hang ashining star upon thehighest bough,_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.”_


End file.
